Zanaris
Zanaris er byen der feene (Fairy) bor. For å få tilgang til denne byen må man først gjøre Questen Lost City. thumb|Kart over Zanaris. Beliggenhet Zanaris er en av få byer som befinner seg i en annen dimensjon. For å komme inn i byen er det nødvendig for en spiller å skaffe seg Dramen staff som man får under questen Lost City, eller en spiller kan eventuelt skaffe seg en Lunar staff som gjør samme nytten. Mens spilleren har en av de to tidligere nevnte stavene wieldet(altså ikke bare i ryggsekken), må spilleren gå inn i et skjul i Lumbridge Swamp, der spilleren blir magisk forflyttet inn til selve byen. thumb|300px|Inngangen til Zanaris Andre måter å komme seg hit på er gjennom The Abyss når man drar til Cosmic Altar. En av de mest brukte måtene å komme seg til byen på derimot er gjennom Fairy ringene, en reisemåte bare tilgjengelig for spillere som har gjort hele, eller deler av, A Fairytale Part 2. Hva som finnes her Minigames I kornåkeren som ligger omtrent i sentrum av byen er det en konstant inngang til Puro-Puro, stedet der man finner Impetious Impulses som er et minigame som baserer seg på Hunter Skillen, der man fanger flygende Imps med et nett. Runecrafting Cosmic Altar finnes sør i denne byen. Det er mulig å komme seg hit for alle, men for personer med høyt Agility nivå finnes det to snarveier(shortcuts), der en trenger et nivå på 46, og den andre trenger et nivå på 66. Det er verdt å notere seg at man kan ta skade av snarveiene, men det er ikke mye og man må ikke ta snarveien på nytt. Slayer I tronerommet i Zanaris finnes Chaeldar, som gir Slayeroppgaver til spillere med en combat level som er 70 eller høyere. thumb|Inngangen til markedet i Zanaris. Man kan se gatekeepers som passer på. Markedet Dette er stedet spillere kan kjøpe Dragon dagger og Dragon longsword fra en butikk, istedenfor fra en annen spiller. De koster respektive 30.000 og 100.000 coins. For å komme seg inn på markedet må spilleren betale 1xDiamond(cut) for å komme inn. Når man først har kommet inn på markedet finner man, i tillegg til våpenbutikken, 2xYew trees og en fe som kjøper Cabbage(unotert) for 100 coins hver. For å komme seg ut må spilleren gå gjennom en fairy ring nord i området, da vil spilleren bli transportert til et område bak banken i Al Kharid. Annet * Bank – Finnes lengst vest i byen * General Store – Ligger like ved siden av banken * Evil Chicken’s Lair – Et område der man kan kjempe mot Black Dragon. Quest Som starter her: 'Ingen' Som knyttes til denne byen: * Lost City * A Fairy Tale Part I - Growing Pains * A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen Trivia * Det er tydeligvis vindstille i Zanaris(annet enn det som produseres i åkeren ved inngangen til Puro-Puro), siden det er en ku som må gå inne i mølla(der man omgjør grain til flour), da dette vanligvis gjøres av vinden på de andre møllene rundt i Runescape. * Tidligere var det en enslig mann som stod vakt ved inngangen til markedet, det er nå endret til noen skapninger som kalles Gatekeepers, men når man snakker med dem nevnes mannen som stod der før. * Det finnes random events i Zanaris som ikke finnes andre steder på Runescape. * Det er mulig å snakke med de fleste dyrene som finnes her. Kategori:Byer